


A Different Side of Silence

by Kozakura_dono



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Best Friends, Blood, Cussing, Friendship, Nakama, No Sex, Other, but horniness, but no one important, but not as bad as it could be, filthy language, lots of blood, lots of people dead, mass killing, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozakura_dono/pseuds/Kozakura_dono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo barely even noticed when the yakuza began trickling into his after school fights.  Unfortunately for them, Chad did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Side of Silence

Chad was a weapon. Those huge fists of his, his freakishly huge frame and height, even down to his sharp canines were meant to cause harm. Ichigo hadn't realized that at first, not for a long time actually because Chad was quiet about everything.

They didn't have philosophical conversations because Chad didn't talk. They didn't hang out after their shared walk home for reasons unknown to Ichigo.

Three months Ichigo had known Chad. Chad was from Okinawa and Mexico. His Abuelo had taught him only to fight for others. These were the only absolutes Ichigo knew about Chad even though they were nakama.

Well. Ichigo also knew that he was also really, really cuddly which was the biggest contradiction ever because he was violence personified.

There was a little shift, questioning and reassuring at the same time. Ichigo sighed and burrowed back into the blankets.

God. Chad was gonna kill him. He was all warmth and hard comfort against his back, perfectly shaped to cover Ichigo's body and shield him from the slightest breeze coming from a drafty window.

Fuck. Chad was gonna kill him. Ichigo could still feel the blood all over his skin, blood that made his skin crawl because not a single drop of it was his. The only pain Ichigo felt was the slightest tinge of sore muscles.

If Ichigo was covered, Chad was drenched to the bone. He still had drops of blood falling down his cheeks, some of it his, a lot of it not. Was it wrong that the sight and damn, the feel, especially the feel, of his blood-slicked nakama was starting to drive him insane?

How could Chad do that? Kill a man(many men) and an hour later make Ichigo want him like this? Especially when Ichigo wasn't even gay?

"Natural reaction. Arousal after a fight is common." Ichigo jerked and then groaned quietly. That was... That was bad. But really good too, in a dirty, wrong sort of way.  
A bead of sweat dripped down Ichigo's ear. His breathing was shallow and fast. He needed to get off, right now, before he embarrassed himself anymore.

He began to wiggle up and out, but a long, strong arm clamped him down. "Please stay."

Fucking God, Chad was gonna kill him. Ichigo didn't really want to leave, but how could he stay in this state? It was wrong. It was unnatural to only feel the hot spikes of want when his friend put his arms around Ichigo's shoulders, when the scent of blood faded into the background and the thick slickness Ichigo felt all over him was more stirring than not even though he'd watched, in detail, how all of it had came to be there.

And then, almost as if he sensed Ichigo's thoughts, he spoke. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It was probably...jarring for you." More like scarring, but at least Chad was trying to empathize with him.

"It's...not okay, but...I think I could understand. If-If you explained," he ventured. Chad only grunted. Ichigo wished, just for a second that Chad would look at him, so Ichigo could, at least, try to read his body language. He chided himself then. Not only would he have to look Chad in the face while nursing a hard-on, Chad didn't utilize body language for a long while after fighting. It was as though his fighting instinct stored up every communication signal for a safe time when they couldn't be used against him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I guess. I just...don't really get what happened."

Chad grunted again, but this time, he followed the noise up with actual words too. "Yakuza. Gangs. They don't understand. They can't take hints. The only way to make them stay away is complete extermination. That was an example. They will learn to stay away. And leave you be."

Leave him be? No way Chad had done that...for Ichigo? No way in hell. But then...those same guys had bashed in Chad's face with rocks and bats and bricks, held up a gun to his head, and Chad hadn't even blinked. It wasn't until they'd talked about Ichigo that the carnage began.

It was…considerate and way, way overkill. But then, those men that had them hadn’t been the average after-school rejects. They’d had guns. A warehouse that didn’t look as though it’d simply been appropriated for the night. Fancy, expensive foreign suits.

“What about retribution? Yakuza are like family. Hell, most of the time, the higher-ups are family. Now, whoever’s left is gonna come after us and-”

“Those were the leftovers. The rest were taken out yesterday.”

Ichigo felt faint. If that was the local yakuza circuit, then that meant that Chad had taken out dozens of armed, probably-trained professional criminals. And all for Ichigo’s sake, no less.

There wasn’t much he could say to that as gratefulness and fear warred in his belly. Finally, Ichigo decided to just let the feelings work themselves out and fully submitted to his friend’s warmth, content to be thoughtless for awhile. This was too much for him. Maybe another day, when he was clean, when he didn’t reek of blood, when he wasn’t caught somewhere between hysteria and horniness, he would talk about this more.

For that moment, he would just relax into his friend and sleep.


End file.
